Kaine Parker
Quote We All Have Secrets; The Ones We Keep, And The Ones That Are Kept From Us. Biography Kaine Parker (Of Earth-14665) Is The Replacement Spider-Man In The Superior Universe After His Cousin Peter Parker Died. Beginnings And Origins After Norman Osborn Was Arrested By S.H.I.E.L.D, And Publicly Revealed As The Green Goblin, Osborn Industries Was Left Abandoned. Nearly Two Months Before Peter Parker's Death, A Thief Broke Into Oscorp. Unknown To The Thief A Genetically Altered Super Spider Crawled Into His Bag. Kaine Parker, After Being Awarded The First Spot In A Charter School Lottery, Visited His Uncle Drake Against His Parent's Wishes. Kaine's Father James Didn't Want Him Around His Uncle Because He Was A Thief. The Genetically Altered Super Spider Emerged From Drake's Bag And Bit Kaine On His Neck, Causing Him To Pass Out And Foam At The Mouth. Later, When Kaine Awoke, Drake Was Confronted By Kaine's Father. During A Brief Confrontation, Kaine Fled From Aaron's Apartment. While Hiding From His Uncle On The Street, Kaine Realized That He Was Starting To Become Invisible. Kaine Instinctively Leaped Over The Two Movers Carrying A Television. The Surrounding Spectators Stared At Him In Amazement And Were Baffled When He Then Vanished Into Thin Air. While Continuing Down The Street An Older Kid Grabbed His Bag. Kaine Grabbed The Kid By The Wrist And Managed To Shock Him, Much Like The Spider Had Done To Him Earlier Before He Passed Out. Kaine, Afraid He Might Be A Mutant, Visited His Best Friend, Marcus Jones, And Confessed His New-Found Abilities To Him And Demonstrated His "Venom Shock". Marcus Was Amazed And Immediately Started Doing Research To Explain The Phenomenon. Marcus Explained That Spider-Man Received His Spider-Powers Through A Spider Bite As Well. This Prompted Kaine To Attempt To Climb The Walls Of His Bedroom Marcus Was Overjoyed When Kaine Demonstrated His Wall-Crawling Ability. Kaine, However, Just Wanted To Be Normal. His Father Often Spoke Negatively Of Mutants. The Next Day They Arrived At Drake's Apartment To Find Out What He New About The Spider But He, And All Of His Belongings, Were Missing. Confused, Kaine And Marcus Left. They Noticed A Crowd Observing A Burning Building. The Crowd Watched In Awe As Kaine Rescued A Woman And A Helpless Young Girl And Her Dog. Kaine Retreated To A Nearby Alleyway And Vomited. Kaine Decided To Leave The Heroism To The Actual Spider-Man. Over The Next Two Months Kaine And Marcus Moved Into Their Dormitory At Their New Charter School. When Kaine Learned Of A Super Hero Brawl On The Queensboro Bridge And That Spider-Man Had Been Shot He Sneaked Out To Help The Wounded Spider-Man. By The Time Kaine Arrived In Queens It Was Already Too Late. He Watched Spider-Man Say His Last Words To His Aunt May Before He Died. Kaine Snuck Through The Crowd And Saw He Was His Cousin Kaine Was Struck With Grief Over Not Being Able To Help Spider-Man Before His Untimely Demise. He Felt The Real Spider-Man Might Still Be Alive That If He Had Done More With His Powers. Kaine And Marcus Attend Peter's Funeral Where He Once Again Spoke To The Mary Jane. Gwen Told Him That Peter Did What He Did Because He Was Following His Uncle's Philosophy, That With Great Power Came Great Responsibility, And That Peter Had Felt Responsible For His Uncle's Death. Then Kaine Graduated College The Superior Spider-Man During His First Night As Spider-Man, Kaine Confronted The Red Skull Red Skull And The Surrounding Crowd Of Spectators Were Surprised By The Very-Much Alive Spider-Man. The Two Fought And Kaine Was Thrown Through A Plate-Glass Window. Kaine Eventually Won By Using His Venom Strike On Red Skull While He Was Lifting A Vehicle Over His Own Head, Causing Him To Drop It On Himself. Exhausted, Kaine Wondered To Himself That Perhaps His Costume Was In Bad Taste, As Was Mentioned By Many Of The Spectators During His Fight. Kaine's Next Patrol Was Cut Short When He Was Attacked By Black Widow Who Demanded To Know Who He Was. She Ropes Him Up And Kaine Tripped And Knocked Himself Out. He Later Awoke Inside A Holding Cell At The Tricarrier. Outside His Cell Was Black Widow, Nick Fury, Hawkeye And Iron Man. After Analyzing His Blood, Tony Came To The Conclusion That Kaine Has A Similar Genetic Makeup As Peter Parker. Fury Correctly Guessed That Kaine Had Obtained His Powers Through A Spider Bite. Meanwhile, In The Tricarrier Medical Ward, Electro Awoke From A Chemically Induced Coma And Immediately Attacked All The Medical Staff. Kaine And Fury Immediately Joined The Rest Of The SHIELD Agents In Taking Point. Electro Took Down Iron Man, Hawkeye, And Black Widow. Kaine, Using His Camouflage, Snuck Behind Him And Hit Him With A Large Container. Electro Was Surprised And Confused By Spider-Man Being Alive; He Was Distracted Long Enough For Kaine To Use His Venom Shock On Him, Knocking Him Out. The Next Day, At His House, Black Widow Showed Up In Civilian Clothing And Handed Kaine A Case Containing A New Costume, Courtesy Of S.H.I.E.L.D. She Told Him That He Had One Chance To Prove Himself. Kaine Was Officially The New Spider-Man. The Prowler Kaine In His New Costume Stops A Mugging, Albet Very Slopy The Police Arrive But Kaine Escapes, But Not Before Betty Brant Captures Video Footage Of Him On Her Phone, Which She Brings To The Daily Bugle And Presents To J. Jonah Jameson. The Story Of A New Spider-Man In New York Makes The Headlines. Kaine, At His Parents House, Has A Talk With His Mother About The Recent News He Learned About The Criminal Past Of His Father And Uncle Drake. The Parker-Davis Family At The Dinner Table Discuss The News About An All-New Spider-Man Who Is Currently Sitting At The Dinner Table Along With Them. Kaine Asks His Father Exactly What Is Wrong With There Being A New Spider-Man To Which His Father Replies, "What's Wrong With People Running Around In Their Underwear And Trying To Jump Off The Walls?" Kaine's Father Wants To Move Out Of The City While Kaine's Mother Doesn't Agree And Tells Kaine's Father To Settle Down. While Kaine's Mother Thinks Its Cool For There To Be A New Spider-Man, Kaine's Father Is Not So Happy With It Because Of The Fact That A Mutant Used His Powers To Flood The Whole City Of New York Causing Millions Of People To Die, But Kaine's Mother Reminds Kaine's Father That Thanks To A Teen In A Spider-Man Costume, He Saved Countless Lives And Did Whatever He Could To Save The City And Also Was Honored After He Died. Kaine Was Then Working Out He Starts To Feel A Buzzing In His Head Which Is His Spider-Sense, He Starts To Understand Its Purpose, As He Dodges A Flying Car That Was Heading Right For Him. He Comes Face To Face With Omega Red, Who Is Surprised And Angered To See Another Spider-Man. Kaine And Omega Red, With Michael Making Fun Of Omega Red's Name, To Quickly End The Battle, Kaine Uses His Venom Shock Which Has Good Effect On Omega Red, Putting A Stop To The Villain. The Scene Then Cuts To Kaine And Marcus Talking About Kaine Fight Against Omega Red And How Awesome And Cool The Fight Was. But Kaine Believes That In Order To Be Prepared For Much More Dangerous And Lethal Villains He Must Train Harder, And Marcus Is About To Propose An Idea Until Kaine's Uncle Drake Appears. Together They Went To Fight The Scorpion. After Defeating Scorpion, Kaine Handed Him To The Police Which Resulted In Him Almost Being Arrested. When Kaine Refused To Help His Uncle Again, Drake Unveiled His Latest Toy, A Vulture Suit. Realizing His Uncle Intended To Use Him As His Personal Enforcer, Kaine Realized It Was Time To Face Drake. Kaine Then Battles The Ringer The Two Fought A Catastrophic Battle In Which Drake Utilized Vibro-Shock Gauntlets, One Of Them Was Damaged In Battled. The Vibro-Shock Gauntlets Later Caused It To Short Cut And Exploded, Killing Him. Legacy of Peter Parker & Captain America's Approval The Next Day, Kaine Was In Mourning Of Uncle Drake's James's And Aunt Sara's Death. The Daily Bugle Called Kaine A Murderer. During School, Kaine Got A Phone Call Asking To Meet Him At Certain Direction, During His Way There, He Faced Batroc. When He Finally Arrived To The Address (A Warehouse) Aunt May And Mary Jane Watson To Tell Him How To Be Spider-Man Captain America Came Out Of The Shadows And Said Kaine Shouldn't Be Spider-Man. After Captain America Gets A Call About The Rhino Attacking The City, He Tells Kaine He'll Arrest Him And Tell His Parents About His Spider-Powers If He Continues To Be Spider-Man. After Captain America Leaves The Warehouse, Aunt May Then Tells Kaine To Go Help Captain America And Not Do What Peter Parker Would Do, But What Kaine Parker Would Do. Kaine Web-Slings Downtown And Helps Captain America Defeat The Rhino Using His Venom Shock (Which He Was Reluctant To Use After What Happened With Uncle Drake, But Still Decided To Use It) And After The Battle, Captain America Agrees To Let Him Be Spider-Man, But Says He Needs Training. So Kaine Traveled Around The World To Learn Martial Arts Face-to-Face With the Lizard The Next Day, Kaine Goes To Meet With Dr. Connors At OsCorp, And Very Quickly Realizes That Connors Had Mutated Himself Into The Lizard. He Attempts To Warn His Uncle Captain Parker About It, But He Doesn't Believe Him. Kaine Later Decides To Track The Lizard Into The Sewers, And Also Get Pictures Of Him For A Cash Reward At The Daily Bugle. He Is Attacked By The Lizard And Severely Wounded, And Barely Escapes. Kaine Had Left His Camera In The Sewer, Which The Lizard Finds And Realizes Kaine Is Spider-Man. The Lizard Later Attacks The School Kaine Was Visiting In An Attempt To Kill Kaine And Prevent Him From Further Interrupting His Plans (Despite Kaine Trying To Reason With Him), But When The Fight Continues For Too Long, The Police Arrive, And He Is Forced To Retreat. Kaine Develops An Antidote, Then Follows The Lizard And Finds His Lab. After Finding Video Files In The Makeshift Lab, Kaine Discovers The Lizard Is Planning To Use A Device Capable Of Creating A Cloud Carrying A Serum Large Enough To Cover An Entire City To Transform New York Into Lizard Creatures Like Himself. He Very Quickly Realizes The Device Is Located At OsCorp, Peter Then Rushes To OsCorp, In An Attempt To Save All Of New York City. On His Way, Kaine Is Attacked By The NYPD. He Is Shot With An Electrified Dart, Which Briefly Knocks Him Unconscious. Captain Parker Unmasks Him, But Peter Is Woken By His Spider-Sense, And Knocks Parker Down Before He Can See Who He Is. After Webbing The Eyes Of The Officers And Easily Defeating Them, He Is Forced To Reveal To Captain Parker Who He Really Is. Parker Realizes He Is His Nephew And That Kaine Is Truly Trying To Protect The City, And Allows Him To Go. However, On His Way, An Officer Shoots Him In The Leg. A Weakened Spider-Man Is Then Assisted By Crane Operators, As One Of Them Was The Father Of The Child He Saved On The Bridge. The Operators Move Their Cranes In A Way That Creates A Straight Shot To OsCorp. At OsCorp, Spider-Man Arrives To Fight The Lizard, But Is Restrained By His Tail. The Lizard Pulls Off His Mask, Taunting Him About The Loss Of His Parents And Uncle. Captain Parker Arrived And Helped Spider-Man By Shooting The Lizard, Stunning Him. Kaine Used Liquid Nitrogen To Freeze The Lizard, Making Him More Vulnerable. He Manages To Get To The Chemical Device And Switch The Reptilian Serum With The Antidote The Lizard Eventually Murders Captain Parker And Attempts To Stop Kaine, But Fails, And The Antidote Cloud Reverts The Lizard Back Into Curt Connors After That Kaine Became The Founder And CEO Of Alchemax Corporation All Over the News Over The Next Several Days, Spider-Man's Popularity From Both Civilians And Authorities Soared To Incredible Heights. Graffiti Depicting Silhouettes Of Him Was Everywhere, He Was The Sponsor Of Rent And Restaurant Companies, And His Image Could Even Be Seen In The Form Of A Latte. Spider-Men In An Unusual Turn Of Events, Kaine Accidentally Encountered The Spider-Man Of An Alternate Universe. Because Peter Parker Was Dead In His World And There Was Confusion Between The Two, They Began To Fight. Peter Unmasked Kaine And Demanded Answers. However, Kaine Managed To Knock Out Peter With His Venom Shock. Unsure What To Do With Him, Kaine Brought Peter To S.H.I.E.L.D. To Sort Things Out. At The Tri-Carrier, Fury Learned That This Peter Parker Was From Another World Entirely. Suspecting There Might Be Trouble In A Dimensional Incursion, He Wanted To Have Kaine Fill Peter In On What Happened To That World's Peter Parker. However, The Conversation Was Cut Short When Mysterio Appeared To Attack Both Spider-Men By Shooting Their Helicoptor Ride Out Of The Sky With A RPG. Kaine And Peter Battled Against Mysterio, Who Conjured Up Illusions Of Their Greatest Rogues In Order To Subdue Them. Mysterio Managed To Escape The Battle, Leaving The Two Spider-Men To Come Up With Another Plan Of Attack. Kaine Was Present When Peter Reunited With The Aunt May And Mary Jane Counterparts Of His Universe, Touched By The Tender Moment Between Them. Kaine And Peter Were Soon Called Away By Nick Fury To Fight Mysterio Again. Although They Expected Mysterio To Be Defeated, The Magician Quickly Resorted To A Back-Up Plan: Using The Heroes's Greatest Fears Against Them. Kaine's Particular Fear Was The Sight Of His Uncle Drake Standing Over His Dead Parents, Having Murdered Them Both. However, The Heroes Managed To Overcome Mysterio's Illusions And Defeat Him. While Mysterio Was Kept Within The S.H.I.E.L.D. Custody Of Kaine's Universe, Peter Spoke To Him About His Role As The New Spider-Man, Saying That He Was Genuinely Satisfied With It. Goblin Nation 2 Months Later, Kaine Is Surveying The City Of New York, It Having Come Under Siege By The Goblin Underground. He Realizes That He Had Been Chasing The Wrong Goblins All This While, And That It Was The Hobgoblin That Was Behind Everything That Had Transpired. Kaine Has A Brainwave, And Attempts To Call Uatu Jackson About His Facial Recognition Software, Only To Be Ignored, Forcing Him To Visit Jackson As Spider-Man, Where The Two Discuss About The Hacking. Kaine Then Heads Underground To Locate The Source Of The Transmission, And Runs Straight Into The Hobgoblin And His Henchmen. To Kaine's Surprise, The Hobgoblin Sends Off His Henchmen, And Talks With Kaine, Revealing That He Knew Of His True Identity All Along, Shocking Kaine. The Hobgoblin Then Offers Kaine A Partnership With The Latter As His Second. Enraged, Kaine Refuses And Swears To Liberate New York From His Grip. Laughing, The Hobgoblin Zaps Kaine, Only To Realize That It Was Only A Hologram That Kaine Projected Of Himself. The Hobgoblin Then Gives The Command To Destroy The Avengers-Mansion. Kaine Is Confused Why The Goblin Army Managed To Get Past The Avengers-Mansion's Security Grid. As The Hobgoblin Mocks Him, Michael Himself Flees The Avengers-Mansion And Goes Underwater To Avoid Pursuit. Kaine Escapes His Pursuers Kaine Meets Sajani, Who Berates Him For His Absence. Just Then, Wraith Drops In And Demands Answers About Carlie From Kaine, When Menace Interrupts And Knocks Out Wraith, Surprising Kaine With Her True Identity. Kaine and Sajani Flee Inside The Facility, Where Kaine Tells Sajani To Split Up. Cornering Monster, Kaine's Kick Destroys Her Earpiece, Preventing The Green Goblin From Listening In. Monster Pleads With Kaine To Use His Brains To Resolve The Situation Before the Green Goblin's Plans Are Realized. While All This Is Happening, Kaine Is Unaware That May Has Been Kidnapped By Menace. Kaine, In His Lab, Makes A Call To Aunt May, Telling Him To Stay Safe. He Resumes His Study On Monster, Now Restrained, In An Attempt To Cure Her Of The Goblin Serum Without Killing Her, When Suddenly, The Hobgoblin Contacts Him, Telling Him To Put On His Suit, And Promises To Show Him Interesting Things. When Kaine Does So, The Hobgoblin Projects Images Of The Places He Blows up One By One, Including The House Where Kaine Grew Up, To The H.E.A.R.T Clinic. Kaine Swears To Kill The Hobgoblin, But The Latter Threatens Kaine With The Life Of May Parker Of He Does Not Comply With His Demands Of Heading To Empire State University, Prompting Kaine To Think About How Peter Parker Would Have Resolved This Crisis. He Quickly Swings His Way To The University, Where He Finds The Captive To Be Don Lamaze. Kaine Dismisses This As A Joke, When The Hobgoblin Attempts To Flee. The Hobgoblin Then Finds And Grabs Spider-Man And Throws Him Into An Abandoned Building Where He Begins To Beat And Torture Him. The Tables Turn As The Hobgoblin Boasts Of How Hes Gonna Kill May, Also Revealing He Killed His Parents, And An Enraged Spider-Man Viciously Dominates Over Him, But He Attempts To Remote-Control His Glider To Impale Spider-Man. The Superhero Evades The Attack, Causing The Glider To Impale Kingsley Instead, Killing Him. Parker Decided To Become More Efficient And Utilized Thousands Of Spider-Bots To Patrol The City Thereby Getting To Crimes That Peter Never Could In His Life. And Built A New Headquarters Named "Spider-Island". With New Foundations In Which To Build His Own Legacy, Parker Formed A Team, The The New Avengers, And Treats Them As A Military Unit. Sif Tried To Comfort Kaine After His Parent's Death; She Was Initially Brushed Off, But They Eventually Got Closer. On Leaving For A Mission, Kaine And Sif Exchanged A Long And Passionate Kiss. A Kiss That Would Prove To Be The Turning Point In Their Relationship As Kaine Realized The True Depth Of His Feelings For Sif - Feelings So Strong That No One Could Not Stop Their Romance. Then Kaine Makes Her Second In Commanded Of The New Avengers Then Kaine Decided To Take The Next Step in His Relationship With Sif By Asking For Her Hand In Marriage, and She Gladly Accepted. the Two Embraced Each Other And Spent An Extremely Romantic And Sensuous Night Together - Making Love For The First Time After He Admitted That She Was The And Always Would Be. They Later Married At The City Hall. Personality Kaine Is Always Serious, And Does Not Hesitate To Do Whatever It Takes To Get The Job Done, Even If It Means Killing, He Is Also Ruthless Aggressive, Cynical, Violent, Bitter, Vindictive, Short Tempered, Confrontational, Clever, Sometimes Kind, And Selfless, Brave, But He Is A Good Person At Heart And Generally Doesn't Like Innocent People Getting Hurt. He Is A Quick Thinker. He Has Been Shown To Be Very Concerned With The Well-Being Of Things Around Him, Such As His Surroundings, The People Around Him, And Those He Cares About. Spider-Man Doesn't Easily Trust People And Is Very Strict, Despite Being Strict, Parker Has Shown To Have Some Humor And See The Fun In Things. Parker Hates Quipping/Joking During Battle. This Because He Has No Problems Coping With The Stress That Being A Hero Brings, Kaine Is Nice Around Kids He Is Willing To Sacrifice His Life To Save Others, Making Him A True Hero Among The Avengers. Spider-Man Is Not Afraid To Share What Is On His Mind And Firmly Stands Up For What He Believes. He Can Lose His Temper Easily, Most Of The Time, Powers *'Spider Physiology: Spider-Man Possesses The Proportionate Powers Of A Spider, Granted To Him From An Irradiated Common House Spider (''Achaearanea Tepidariorum) Which Bit Peter Parker That Was Apparently Already Mutated From Prior Exposure To Certain Frequencies Of Radiation And Received A Final, Lethal Dose During Parker's Attendance Of The Exhibition. The Radioactive, Complex Mutagenic Enzymes In The Spider's Blood That Were Transferred At The Time Of The Bite Triggered Numerous Body-Wide Mutagenic Changes Within Parker, Granting Him Superhuman Strength, Speed, Toughened Flesh, And Numerous Arachnid-Like Abilities. Like Many Superhuman Powers, The Effectiveness Of Spider-Man's Abilities Varies Based On The Author And The Needs Of The Story. His Powers Include:' *'Mark Of Kaine: This Same Attribute Has Also Resulted In Deformity In His Hands. He Can Channel This Same Energy Endothermically Through His Hands And Leave A Severe Burn Mark On A Person By Making Skin To Skin Contact With Them. He Typical lay Leaves This Mark Across A Person's Face, Though It Is Presumed He Can Do The Same To Other Parts Of The Body. Non-Offensive Usage Of This Power Allows Kaine To Easily Burn Hair To A Shorter Length Along With His Beard Without Burning Himself In The Process. Later Named Mark Of Kaine''' *'Stingers: Spider-Man Developed Retractable, Razer Sharp Stingers That Were Located Within His Arms Beneath His Wrists. They Released A Polyamine Venom, Causing Direct Trauma And/Or Flaccid Paralysis Via Interference With Nerve Impulse Transmission. While A Typical Injection Could Paralyze A Normal Adult Human For Several Years.' *'Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man Possesses Superhuman Strength Enabling Him To Lift Approximately 30 Tons. Spider-Man's Physical Strength Is Sufficient To Lift And Throw Objects As Heavy As Most Standard Automobiles With Ease. He Must Also Pull His Punches And Kicks Unless Fighting Someone Of Similar Or Greater Physical Durability. Otherwise, His Blows Would Prove Fatal To A Normal Human Being. Spider-Man's Physical Strength Also Extends Into His Legs, Enabling Him To Be Able To Jump To A Height Of Several Stories In A Single Bound. Unlike Peter Parker, Kaine Generally Has No Restraints On Using His Super-Strength Against Enemies With Typical Human Durability, And As Such, Is Capable Of Severely Injuring Enemies With Normal Attacks. Spider-Man Has Shown Impressive Feats Of Strength. Such As When He Was Able To Hold A Cable-Car Full Of Children With One Arm And Show No Sign Of Stress. He Was Also Able To Send Oscar Evens Flying Many Meters With A Single Punch. Also, Spidey Was Able To Support The Warehouse Where Doctor Octopus Was Holding His Secret Experiment. Also, Spider-Man Has Managed To Over-Power Multiple Men With Ease. Spider-Man Is Shown To Be Able To Knock A Tyrannosaurus Rex Into Unconsciousness In One Punch. He Is Able To Throw The Leader A Considerable Distance. And Bend, Crush And Pull Apart Guns, Destroy His Alarm Clock By Merely Hitting It,' *'Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man Is Capable Of Running and moving at Speeds That Are Far Beyond The Natural Physical Limits of The Finest Human Athlete. Spider-Man Has Showed To Be Fast Enough To Catch Up To An Accelerating Car While On Foot, But Prefers To Travel By Webs.' *'Superhuman Spider-Man Can Run, Exercise, Or Take Part In Strenuous Action For Days On End Without Getting Tired He Never Sweats.' *'Superhuman Durability: The Spiderbite Also Fortified All Of Parker's Bodily Tissues, Making Them Far Tougher And More Resistant To Injury Than Normal Humans. While Parker Can Be Injured By Something Along The Lines Of A Knife Or Small Conventional Bullets Composed Of Conventional Material, He Is Very Resistant To Great Impact Forces And Blunt Trauma. He Can Withstand Powerful Impacts, Such As Falling From Several Stories Or Being Repeatedly Struck By A Superhuman Enemy, That Would Severely Injure Or Kill A Normal Human With Little To No Injury To Himself.' *'Resilience: Kaine Has A Level Of Resilience Far Greater Than Most Humans. He Once Fell Off A Building And Effortlessly Walked To A Hospital, Where A Doctor Said That With Broken Ribs And Massive Fractures, It Was Amazing That He Could Even Stand Up.' *'Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man's Exposure To The Mutated Spider Venom Induced A Mutagenic, Cerebellum-Wide Alteration Of His Engrams Resulting In The Ability To Mentally Control The Flux Of Inter-Atomic Attraction (Electrostatic Force) Between Molecular Boundary Layers. This Overcomes The Outer Electron Shell's Normal Behavior Of Mutual Repulsion With Other Outer Electron Shells And Permits The Tremendous Potential For Electron Attraction To Prevail. The Mentally Controlled Sub-Atomic Particle Responsible For This Has Yet To Be Identified. This Ability To Affect The Attraction Between Surfaces Is So Far Limited To Spider-Man's Body (Especially Concentrated In His Hands And Feet) And Another Object, With An Upper Limit Of Several Tons Per Finger.. This Ability Appears To Be Consciously Used. Although Can He Be Activated By Stress Or Altered States Of Consciousness As Seen Twice When He Awakens From A Slumber.' *'Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man's Equilibrium, Dexterity, And Flexibility Are All Enhanced To Levels That Are Beyond The Natural Physical Limits Of The Finest Human Athlete. Spider-Man's Body Is Extraordinarily Limber And His Tendons And Connective Tissues Are Twice As Elastic As The Average Human Being's, Despite Their Enhanced Strength. He Has The Combined Agility And Acrobatic Prowess Of The Most Accomplished Circus Aerialists And Acrobats. He Can Also Perform Any Complicated Sequence Of Gymnastic Stunts Such As Flips, Rolls, And Springs. He Can Easily Match Or Top Any Olympic Record At Gymnastics Apparatus Such As Flying Rings, Climbing Ropes, Horizontal Bars, Trampolines.' *'Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Ma 's Reflexes Are Similarly Enhanced And Are Currently About 40 Times Greater Than Those Of An Ordinary Human. In Combination With His Spider-Sense, The Speed Of His Reflexes Allows Him To Dodge Slmost Any Sttack, Or Even Gunfire, If He Is Far Enough Away. Spider-Man Has Even Been Shown In Some Cases, To Be Able To Dodge Gunfire Using Just His Reflexes Without His Spider-Sense' *'Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Man Possesses the Ability To Achieve A State Of Perfect Equilibrium In Any Position Imaginable. He Seems Able To Adjust His Position By Instinct, Which Enables Him To Balance Himself On Virtually Any Object, No Matter How Small Or Narrow With Little Effort Even With Two Fingers.' *'Superhuman Smell: On Various Occasions, Spider-Man Has Demonstrated That His Sense Of Smell Is Significantly Enhanced To The Point He Can Smell Odors Across The Entire Planet.' *'Organic Webbing Generation: Spider-Man Was Also Gifted With The Ability To Organically Produce His Own Silk Webbing From Glands Within His Forearms, Limited By His Body's Health And Nutrition. These Organic Webs Have Many Of The Same Properties As His Predecessor's Artificial Webbing. Thanks To Its Similar Properties, It Appears Spider-Man Can Utilize His Organic Webbing In Any Way He Could With His Predecessor's Artificial Webbing. The Silk Is Released Through A Spinneret Near Each Wrist Containing A Central Web Spigot Orifice Used For Web-Slinging And Drag Lines, Supplemented By Several Radial Minor Spigots For Other Types Of Webs Connected To Specialized Glands; He Can From His Wrists Organic Webbing (Without Web Shooters).' *'Accelerated Vision: Parker's Visual Acuity Is Considerably Beyond That Of A Normal Human. Parker Can See Objects At Much Greater Distances, With Perfect Clarity, Relative To An Ordinary Human. Parker Possesses This Same Level Of Clarity At Night, Enabling Him To See In Complete Darkness. It Is Possible That He Is Able To See Into The Infra-Red End Of The Electromagnetic Spectrum, Enabling Him To See A Person's Body Heat. The Flicker-Fusion Horizon (The Speed At Which Some Objects Appear As A Blur) In His Eyes Is Superior To Other People. What Appears As A Blur To Most People, He Can See Perfectly. He Is Able To See Attacks Coming From Far Away.' *''Regenerative Healing Factor: ''Spider-Man Regenerates His Injuries Faster And More Extensively Than A Normal Human. After Getting His Powers, He Soon Found That His Eyesight Was Repaired, Discarding His Concacts. Minor Injuries Heal In A Matter Of Hours And Serious Injuries In A Matter Of Days. Although Spider-Man Is Not Able To Regenerate Missing Limbs Or Organs. Thanks To His Regenerative Power He Is More Resistant To The Effects Of Alcohol And Drugs. It Is Unknown If The Power Slows Down Aging Process. However, The Power Is Not As Near Sufficient As Wolverine *'Longevity: Kaine Will Live For An Extremely Long Period Of Time, Explaining It As If He Can "Go On Forever." Kaine Would Age Without Appearing To Do So. This Power Retards His Aging Process Making Him Effectively Immortal. He May Be Immortal Or At Least Very Long-Lived. Kaine Is Funcionally Immortal' *'Spider-Sense: Spider-Man Possesses An Extrasensory "Danger" Or "Spider" Sense Which Warns Him Of Potential Immediate Danger By The Manifestation Of A Tingling Sensation In The Back Of His Skull, And Links With His Superhuman Kinesthetics, Enabling Him To Evade Most Any Injuries, Unless He Cognitively Overrides His Automatic Reflexes. The Precise Nature Of This Sense Is Unknown. It Appears To Be A Simultaneous Clairvoyant Response To A Wide Variety Of Phenomena (Everything From Falling Safes To Speeding Bullets To Thrown Punches), Which Has Given Several Hundredths Of A Second Warning, Which Is Sufficient Time For His Reflexes To Allow Him To Avoid Injury. The Sense Also Can Create A General Response On The Order Of Several Minutes: He Cannot Discern The Nature Of The Threat By The Sensation. He Can, However, Discern The Severity Of The Danger By The Strength Of His Response To It. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense Is Directional And Can Guide Him To Or Away From Hidden Weapons And Enemies. Sudden And Extreme Threats Can Cause His Spider-Sense To React With Painful Intensity. Spider-Man Can Also Sense And Dodge Attacks Directed Randomly Or By A Computer. Using His Spider-Sense To Time His Enhanced Reflexes, Spider-Man Can Casually Dodge Attacks Up To And Including Automatic-Weapons Fire, Provided There Is Sufficient Distance. His Spider-Sense Is Sufficiently Well-Linked To His Reflexes To The Point That A Threat Can Trigger Them Even When Spider-Man Is Asleep Or Stunned. His Spider-Sense Has Helped Him Preserve His Secret Identity Since It Alerts Him To Observers Or Cameras When Changing Into Or Out Of His Costume. The Spider-Sense Does React To Those Who Kaine Does Not Consider To Be A Threat, Such As Aunt May. Spider-Man Can Choose To Ignore His Spider-Sense, And Distraction Or Fatigue Diminish Its Effectiveness. Spider-Man's Fighting Style Incorporates The Advantage That His "Spider-Sense" Provides Him. His Body Begins To Produce More Adrenaline After The Sense Is Triggered, An Extension Of The Fight Or Flight Syndrome.' *'Radio Frequency Detection: Parker's Spider-Sense Also Enables Him To Track Certain Radio Frequencies,' *'Accelerated Decoy: Allows Parker To Move So Fast That He Can Leave Behind A Body Double For Enemies To Attack' *'Venom Shock: Parker Has The Ability To Release A Blast Of Bio-Electricity Using His Hands, Causing An Overflow Of Activity In The Nervous System Of The Person Affected By It. The Shock Causes Seizures In The Muscles Of The Ones Affected By It And Can Even Cause Severe Brain Damage In The Affected Target.' *'Spider-Camouflage: Parker, Including His Clothing, Can Blend Into His Surroundings, Allowing Him To Sneak Up On His Enemies Or, In Some Cases, Flee From Them. The Resulting Effect Closely Resembles That Of Invisibility.' *'Psychological Awareness of Environment: Spider-Man Received Psychological Awareness Of His Environment As A Whole, Allowing Him To Traverse Across Any Environment Without Fear, Even When Blinded Or In Extremely Dark Conditions. Spider-Man's Body Could Ascertain Non-Threatening Information, Such As Detecting The Concealed Presence Of Loved' *'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing: Spider-Man's Body Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On His Body To Sense Air Currents Around Him And Vibrations Via His Webbing.' *'Psychic Alignment With Arthropods: Parker's Spider-Sense Improved, Creating A Psychic Alignment With His Environment, Specifically A More Empathic And Sympathetic Relationship With Spiders And Insects. While Connected To The Varying Populations Of Spiders He Was Unable To Communicate With Them Directly Or Command Them. In One Instance, Spiders Voluntarily Covered His Unconscious Body,' *'Hibernation Healing: Parker Is Able To Come Back From Near Death Due To Making A Cocoon With His Webbing, And Hibernating With In It. He Also Shed His Skin To Heal, As Most Spiders Due Once In Their Life Time.' *'Insulated Weather Adaptation: Spider-Man's Body Is Highly Resistant To Certain Elemental Extremes, Particularly Cold, To The Extent That He Can Sleep Nude In Subarctic Conditions With No Apparent Injury.' *'Superhuman Intelligence: Spider-Man Has Superhuman Mental Acumen. He Possesses Enhanced Intuition, Pattern Solving, Information Storage And Retrieval, And Logical And Philosophical Structuring. The Potential Of His Intelligence Is Nearly Unlimited. It Is Assumed (In Theory) He Is Capable Of Knowledge And Comprehension Above And Beyond The Normal Human Spectrum Of Thought. He Is Potentially Capable Of Mastering Every Worldly Subject And Capable Of Adopting Concepts Completely Foreign To His Environment. His Ability To Predict Probable Outcomes Of Tactical And Strategic Scenarios Is So Advanced That It Borders On Clairvoyance. His Intuition Is Heightened To The Degree That His Hunches Are Always Correct. Spider-Man Has A Perfect Memory With The Ability To Recall Every Moment Since The Accident That Gave Him His Powers, He Is Also Skilled In Genetics, Robotics, And Engineering,' *'Super-Memory: With His Accelerated Brain Activity, Spider-Man Can Receive Or Process Large Amounts Of Information And Data At Once, Reading Words And Pictures At A Fast Pace. Spider-Man Does Have A Photographic Memory With Total Recall And Has The Ability To Super-Read An Entire Encyclopaedia In Seconds And he Can Retain Large Amounts Of Information Flawlessly.' Abilities *'Indomitable Will: Spider-Man's Willpower Is Above That Of Any Ordinary Human. He Is Stronger In Spirit Than In Body And He Never Gives Up Against An Opponent. He Could Resist Seduction, Temptation, And Other' *'Leadership: Spider-Man Is A Superb Strategist And A Charismatic Leader.' *'Master Acrobat: Thanks To His Great Strength And Phenomenal Equilibrium, Parker Is An Excellent Athlete, Excelling In All Gymnastic Fields And Being Able To Perform Every Acrobatic Stunt Ever Performed, Including Others That Can Never Be Performed By Even An Olympic Acrobat.' *'Master Skilled Combatant: Spider-Man Uses Wrestling, Boxing, Dirty Boxing Street Fighting Mixed Martial Arts Brawling, Judo, Kung Fu, Savate, Aikido, Jujutsu, Kunlunquan, Shaolinquan Ninjutsu, Taekwondo, Krav Maga, Karate, Muay Thai, Escrima, Chin Na, Wing Chun, Northern Shaolin Kicking Methods Wushu And The Way Of The Spider' *'Weapons Proficiency: Spider-Man Is Proficient In Handling Any Firearms' *'Interrogation Expert: Kaine Uses His Interrogating Skills To Get Information From People Who Has Links To Criminals Through Very Creative Use Of Torture As Well Such As Water Boarding, Electrocution, Suffocation, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation Etc.' *'Multilingual: Spider-Man Has A Translator Implanted In His Neck That Helps Him Understand Languages Of Every Known Species In The Universe.' *'Expert Vehicular driver: He Is Proficient In Driving Cars, Motorcycles, Trucks, Jets, Tankers, Helicopters, Motorboats, Submarines, And Some Types Of Trains And Utility Vehicles.' *'Expert Marksman: He Is An Exceptional Marksman Of Every Type Of Firearm Who Is Sometimes Depicted As Being Ambidextrous In This Respect. He Is Skilled In Sharpshooting And Knife Throwing As Well.' *'Nervous System Control: Parker Has Complete Control Over His Nervous System Enabling Him To; Deaden Himself To Pain, Resist The Effects Of Drugs Or Poisons, Limit The Spread Of Toxins In His Blood Stream, And Even Slow Down His Bleeding Rate. He Also Is Able Pass Lie Detector Tests.' *'Pressure Point Locator: Parker Can Locate Different Pressure Points On A Person's Body; Incapacitate, Paralyze, Severely Injure, Or Kill A Person.' *'Talented Hacker: Parker Can Hack Into All Computer Systems Without Tripping Any Firewalls Or Security With Ease.' *'Psychology: Spider-Man Understands Human Psychology Very Well. He Predicts His Enemies' Next Move And Uses It Against Them' *'Unpredictability: It Is Difficult For Anyone To Know What Spider-Man Will Do At Any Given Moment, Given That He Himself Knows What He'll Do At Any Given Moment. This Makes It Difficult For Most Opponents To Predict What He Will Do.' *'Master Of Stealth: Spider-Man Is A Master At Stealth, Capable Of Disappearing And Reappearing Without Anyone Noticing.' Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption: Spider-Man's Spider Sense Can Lose Its Effectiveness If It Is Blocked Or Temporarily Weakened By Specialized Equipment Or Certain Drugs. It Also Would Not Trigger If It Detects Something That Is Not Registered As A Threat. When Deprived Of His Spider-Sense, Spider-Man Becomes Vulnerable To Surveillance And Attack, And Web-Slinging Requires Most Of His Concentration.' *'Ethyl Chloride: Perhaps As A Side Effect Of Gaining His Powers, Spider-Man Is Susceptible To The Pesticide Ethyl Chloride' *'Alcoholism: Kaine Had Been Known To Have A Drinking Problem.' Equipment *'Spider-Man Suit: An Updated Version Of The Original Spider-Man Costume It Has Enhanced Lenses In The Mask With HUD And Tracking Abilities. The Talon Gloves Feature Retractable Talons On His Finger-Tips And Feet Which Can Be Used For Clawing And Climbing, There Is Also An Mp3 Built In So Kaine Can Listen To Music While In Costume.' *'Utility Belt: Spider-Man Keeps A Utility Belt Holding Various Gadgets.' *'Talons: Kaine Had Added Tetractable Sharp Talons On His Hands And Feet, Which He Uses In Combat Against His Enemies. The Talons Can Also Be Used To Inject Nano-Spiders-Tracers With GPS And Listening Device. It Later Been Modified To Detonate Causing Both Paralysis And Great Pain' *'Spider-Tracer: Spider-Man Uses A Device Which He Calls A "Spider-Tracer". He Seemingly Carries A Number Of Miniature Spider-Themed Emblems Which He Often Secretly Sticks To A Villain To Track Them Down Later. If He Successfully Does This, His Radar Will Show When The Enemy (Or In Occasional Circumstances, The Ally) Is Close, And The Direction In Which They Are Situated.' *'Spider-Cycle: S.H.I.E.L.D. Created An Arachnid-Based Technologically Modified Motorcycle For Spider-Man. The Motor Cycle Is Equipped With Automatic Aiming Web Shooters, Web Fluids, Blasters And Rocket Boosters.' *'Webcannon 3000: It's A Large Gun That Is Able To Shoot Webs To Entrap Foes In Them.' *'Spinning Arachnid Disks: Small Arachnid Designed Flying Disk That Can Be Thrown At High Speed And Can Shoot Out Webs To Entrap Foes Within Them.' *'Impact Force Bubbles: Those Are Small Bubbles That Can Be Thrown At Foes, Upon Impact It Enlarges To Trap Foes In It.' *'Spider-Bots: Spider Based Versions Of Octavius' Octobots Used For Gathering Information Across New York City.' *'Arachnaughts: Larger Versions Of His Spider-Bots Used For Mobility And Combat' *'Translator Implant: Kaine Has A Translator Implant On His Neck Allowing Him To Understand Various Alien Languages.' Transportation Spider-Man Moves Through Locations By Shooting A Web-Line And Attaching It To An Object (Most Often A Building). He Then Swings, Shoots Another Web-Line, Attaches It, And Repeats The Process. Trivia *'Kaine Became Spider-Man When He Was Seventeen, But His Predecessor Took Up The Mask When He Was Fifteen.' *'Kaine Is Voiced By Christopher Daniel Barnes, Known For Having Voiced Spider-Man In Spider-Man: The Animated Series.' *'Kaine Parker Has Been Shown To Be Worthy Of Carrying Mjolnir', *'Kaine Parker Is Not Religious, Believing That If God Existed He Would Not Let So Many Bad Things Happen. He Has Mentioned That His Mother Was Religious But His Father Was Not At All. This Becomes Relevant During Web Of Chaos When The Logan Questions His Faith And Kaine Is Forced To Admit He Does Not Believe In God, Although He Knows This Will Put The City In Further Danger. This Makes Him A Confirmed Atheist.' *'Kaine Has Become Publicly Known As An Ally And Supporter Of Spider-Man As Well As The One Responsible For His Equipment To Explain His Connection To Him,' *'Kaine's Phone Number Is 800-555-7739 And He Advertises It As 1-800-555-SPDY.' *'He Doesn't Believe People Can Change' Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Known To Authorities Identity Category:Americans Category:Male Characters Category:Black Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Wallcrawling Category:Fighting Ability - Master Of Several Forms Of Combat Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Married Characters Category:Title Character Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes